FIG. 5 shows a plan view of a conventional SAW device, while FIG. 6 shows the cross sectional view. As shown in these drawings, a conventional SAW device is manufactured by first stacking a first ceramic frame body 101 on one of the surfaces of a ceramic substrate 100, and a second ceramic frame body 102 on the first ceramic frame body 101, and these frame bodies together with the substrate are fired to form an integrated package 103. An internal contact electrode 104 and a shield electrode 105 are formed on certain predetermined areas of the package 103, and a seam ring 110 is provided on the upper-end surface of the package by means of silver brazing. And then, the internal contact electrode 104, the shield electrode 105 and the seam ring 110 are gold plated on the surface.
A SAW chip 107 is comprised of comb-formed electrodes for input/output formed on a piezoelectric substrate (not shown), and reflector electrodes and contact electrodes coupled with the comb-formed electrodes provided at both sides of the comb-formed electrode. The SAW chip 107 is mounted on the bottom surface of a cavity of the package 103; namely, it is mounted on the shield electrode 105 provided on the surface of ceramic substrate 100, with an adhesion layer 106 interposed in between. Next, a pattern recognition is conducted from above the package 103, namely from the seam ring 110 side towards the SAW chip 107, for detecting boundaries between the second ceramic frame body 102 and the first ceramic frame body 101, and between the internal contact electrode 104 and a non-internal contact electrode portion 108a,108b. 
A location for bonding a wire 109 on the internal contact electrode 104 is determined based on the two boundaries detected through the above procedure as well as the dimensional particulars of the package 103.
In accordance with the location determined as above, the SAW chip 107 and the internal contact electrode 104 are interconnected by the wire 109, and then a lid 111 is welded on the seam ring 110 of package 103.
In the above-described conventional technology, however, it is extremely difficult to establish the location at a high accuracy level, because of a displacement which occurs when silver-brazing the seam ring 110.
If a location thus determined is not accurate enough, the wire 109, for example, could be connected erroneously with the shield electrode 105, or an defective connection between the wire 109 and the internal contact electrode 104 might arise.
The present invention aims to offer an electronic component, in which an electronic device chip can be aligned to a certain specific location at a high accuracy level and an accurate location is established at a high accuracy level for bonding a wire on the internal contact electrode. A method for manufacturing the electronic components is also offered by the present invention.